Nova Balreska
Nova Balreska are the former people of Verner Expedition. The nation was created after winning a war, alongside the Kingdom of Whitecrest, against the former Verdantine Sovereignty. The nations glory is built on the foundation of what Verner Expedition once was. Nova Balreska has been in countless wars against various nations. Some due to personal conflicts and such. Some wars include various coups, rebellions, vassals, and against larger external nations. The nation itself has won countless wars, boasting to it's naval strength. The recent war against Whitecrest and Burkeland was lacking, and came to a lost to both Nova Balreska and Hallengard. Geography The land once formerly belonged to Verdantine Sovereignty, but after the war it was claimed along with Perth under Nova Balreska. The residential district is raised and walled off from the sea. Thanks to the docks being raised, it allows large ships to enter the port with ease. It also allows for ships to dock behind the residential district. In the corner of the docks connecting to the forest, lies the tavern and market district. There you can buy items with strange currency. Or you can head to the tavern and buy yourself a drink. It's a common place for the navy to head there to celebrate after a successful patrol. The forest connects both the residential district and Fort Gallant. Inside the forest contains varies small quarries and a decent amount of trees. Along with the fort, it has two beach front access. The mountain of rock in the middle of the land holds the mortar battery used to defend the land if invaded by attackers. Local Buildings Nova Balreska contains a tavern named the Sword and Star. The tavern is a common place for navy and other people alike to buy drinks from this place. Each drink has a various stat boost or debuff associated with it. There is an old Verdantine brassowrks company located near the tavern, that still continues to provide instruments. Selling cargo from this company will often be bound in higher profits. Fort Gallant was built during one of the reigned of a Verdantine governor. Later when Nova Balreska took control of the land, a new jail and storage was added. The jail and storage block was added to the fort after winning a war. It's a common place for the navy to do trainings here. There's a mortar battery located on top of the mountain of rock. another gun battery is located near the docks at the end of the residential district. Local Government The Nova Balreskan government is made up of high officials in that nation. Mostly of the Chancellor, the Grand Sea Lord, and the Admirals. The diplomats used to play a distinct role in government ruling, but are now just glorified retired members of the navy or past chancellors. The government also consists of mini-ranks within the high command of the navy, but their usefulness is questionable. Diplomatic Relations Government: '''Republican Dictatorship '''Allies: Purshovia Federation (overlord) Military Alliance: Hallengard (Northern Confederation, aka NCF) Enemies: Blackwind Pirates Neutral: '''Inyola, Burkeland, Kingdom of Whitecrest Officials '''Chancellor: Rhonor (presumptive) Diplomats: ''' Milbert23,TacticalCarrot, Littleh4x, Baklava, david89091, Aegaios, Kagaros '''Grand Sea Lord: DailyBasis (presumptive) '''Admirals: '''Recent leadership changes have left this position empty. Historical Events (Lore) Here are certain events that have happened throughout Nova Balreska's history from Nova Balreska's point of view. * Nova's Beginnings as Verner Expedition * Nova's attack on Verdantine * Nova's Control (or lack thereof) on Hallengard * Nova and Hallengard War * Nova's Attack on Warlord Piao * Nova's Attack on Burkeland Citizens * Nova's agreed alliance with Purshovia (Flipppyy Rebellion) * 2nd Nova Hallengard war * 2nd Flipppyy's Rebellion * Northern Confederation's War on Whitecrest Current and Former Chancellors * Chancellor Kagaros, Grand Sea Lord gtpower3, Augest 2016 - January 2017 (was the governer of the Verner Expedition, no elections through out his reign, longest leader in office) * Chancellor WilkosGaming, Grand Sea Lord aaron, time January 2017 - February 2017 (won the first Nova Balreska election, losing to david next election) * Chancellor David89091, Grand Sea Lord TacticalCarrot, February 2017 - March 2017 (instead of holding elections, Purshovian admiral Marochev chose his sucessor, who was wantingblob) * Chancellor wantingblob, Grand Sea Lord LittleH4X, March 2017 (LittleH4X died by Flipppyy's rebellion, then Nahr said he lived. No joke.) * Chancellor Flipppyy, Grand Sea Lord TacticalCarrot, March 2017 - April 2017 * Chancellor David89091, Grand Sea Lord xXMaroufiXx, April 2017 - July 2017 * Chancellor LittleH4X (Somehow revived), Grand Sea Lord Predator - July 2017 - September 2017 * Chancellor FlipppyyJr, Grand Sea Lord sandstorm321 - September 2017 - February 2018 (Due to prevented coup, sandstorm321 was replaced with lowawesome441 as replacement Grand Sea Lord.) * Chancellor Lowawesome411, Grand Sea Lady Lovecake52CX - February 2018 - March 2018 (Fled to Blackwind after public opinion plummeted following the Zesh Mess Former Wars * First Hallen Nova War - October 2016 (Hallengard invaded by pirates, Nova Balreska wished to re-gain control of their former vassal. Novan victory, Hallengard becoming vassalized once again) * Perth Rebellion - October 2016 (Group of pirates wanted to overthrow the Nova Balreskan government, with the help of Hallengard. Joint Novan-Whitecrest victory) * Second Hallen-Nova War - March 2017 (After Wilkos letting Hallengard have full indenpendence, Hallengard declared war, soon did Whitecrest on the side on Hallen. Purshovia intervened on the side of Nova Balreska. Peace was soon negotiated soon after) * Flipppyy's Coup - March 2017 (During the Second Hallen-Nova War, some of the navy overthrew the current leaders of Nova Balreska. Lead by Flipppyy, LittleH4X (Jimmy) was assassinated. However, Chancellor WantingBlob had escaped. Third Hallen-Nova War - Nova allied with WC to attack Halengard. Trivia * The Battle for Verdantine Sovereignty or commonly known as the Verner and Verdantine War, was fought through 3 main battles. Battle of Cladspam, Battle of combat logging, and Battle of Longclads. * The faction is about 8 months old as of March 2016. * Nova Balreska is currently the newest playable faction, along with Hallengard. * The Nova Balreskan naval flag is the former Verner expedition's flag. * In around July and August, a war between Nova Balreska and Inyola nearly broke out after an unnamed Balreskan Crewman fired at the Inyolan warlord who came to discuss pollution from Ironclads with the governor of Nova Balreska, Kagaros. * In Latin the word nova means new, so Nova Balreska means New Balreska * Not a single has yet to hold more than two consecutive terms in office * FlipppyyJr is the only chancelor to have his dad executed by firing squad * LittleH4X is the only ghost who has been Chancellor (He was killed by Flipppyy during the rebellion, but he's chancellor.) * The Sword and Star is a reference to the once prominent faction of Verdantine Sovereignty. * Lowawesome411 and Lovecake52CX have been the only Chancellor-GSL pair to flee to Blackwind, terminating their office early. Category:Factions